King Kong Vs Godzilla Rematch
by Toho Monster Battles
Summary: King Kong and Godzilla have a Kaiju rematch after their fight back on Mount Fuji.


It had been nearly a month since Godzilla's last battle with King Kong on Mount Fuji. But Godzilla was not dead. He had only retreated after they both fell into the water. Godzilla was once again, attacking Japan. The giant green reptile lizard stomped his way around Japan, firing that flamethrower like breath at anything that gets in his way.

Godzilla soon gets to where a big long train is coming, and when it comes in his view, he steps on the train, causing half of it to explode into pieces. Godzilla picks up the front part of the train, and throws it into a building, and it explodes upon impact. Godzilla suddenly sees a helicopter with reporters in it. He shoots it down with his fire breath.

It crashes on the road below, causing every car on the street to explode with the helicopter. Godzilla roars as he continues his path of destruction through Japan. When Godzilla is near the water, a bunch of big battleships fire bombs and missiles at Godzilla. They hit Godzilla dead on, but don't do much harm to the giant reptile. Godzilla roars in pain from the missiles and bombs, and then fires his breath at the battleships, destroying them all.

Then a whole bunch of laser tanks come forth, and even laser planes. They fire their blue laser beams, hitting Godzilla dead on with their lasers. They did cause pain to Godzilla's body, but even the laser tanks weren't enough to put this giant reptile down for good. Godzilla picked up a building piece and threw it at the tanks, causing them to explode and the ones next to each of them exploded, as well.

The military devices were no match for Godzilla. Bullets, tanks, laser cannons, rockets. They had no effect on this Kaiju. Godzilla hears the sounds of jets coming, looks up, and sees about 20 of them. They fire their missiles all at once, hitting Godzilla dead on, but their missiles have no effect on Godzilla. Godzilla fires his atomic breath, shooting down each jet that comes near him and they explode when they crash to the ground.

Soon, all of the tanks and laser tanks and planes are destroyed. Japan was hopeless, nothing could stop this giant monster. But suddenly, a roaring cry echoes across Japan. Godzilla recognizes that roar, and turns to look behind him, and coming from across the city, was none other than that Kaiju who beat his sorry butt back on Mount Fuji! King Kong! Godzilla roars at King Kong to back off, but King Kong refuses and charges right for Godzilla. They both lock together, grabbing each other hard. King Kong pushes Godzilla back with all his strength, knocking Godzilla right into a big tower, and it collapses on the giant reptile. Godzilla explodes from the debris, and roared in rage.

He fires his breath at King Kong's feet, making him back up 4 feet. Godzilla fires again, but King Kong ducks, and tackles Godzilla onto the pavement of the road. He delivers about 8 punches to Godzilla's face, and Godzilla gets both his feet up and kicks the giant ape off him, getting back to his feet. King Kong gets back up too, and grabs a long bus, and hits Godzilla' face with it. The bus explodes on impact, blinding Godzilla, and distracting him long enough for King Kong to grab his leg, and sweep him off his footing. Godzilla fires his breath to keep King Kong back as he gets back up once again. Godzilla then does that tail-sliding dropkick, knocking King Kong down into a building this time. Godzilla roars in a laughing roar, as he claps his paws together.

King Kong gets back up and lifts up a piece of a broken train. He throws it right against Godzilla's chest, and Godzilla roars in pain. The train had hit his chest really hard. King Kong runs over, and grabs Godzilla's right arm, and with a mighty heave, he flips Godzilla over his shoulder, and he lands flat on his back, with a loud booming 'thud'! Godzilla gets back up and uses his tail to hit King Kong back, right near the beach sand. King Kong gets back up and lunges angrily towards the king lizard.

They lock arms around each other's necks, King Kong gets punched in the face by Godzilla's strong fist and then he uses his tail to sweep King Kong off his feet. He then kicks King Kong in the side with all his might, sending the God of Faro Island flying! King Kong lands right on top of a big high voltage building, getting shocked with more than 20,000,000 volts.

He feels super strong power go through his body, and feels fully restored! King Kong gets back up fast, roars and pounds his chest. Godzilla lunges and when King Kong grabs him, electricity comes from the tips of King Kong's fingers. Each time he punches or even grabs Godzilla, his hands shock the giant beast. Godzilla roars in pain from the shock when King Kong grabs his neck. Godzilla shoves King Kong back and goes for a tail slap, but King Kong grabs Godzilla's tail, shocking his tail with lots of power.

Godzilla roars in pain and tries to get away, but King Kong was so strong due to being shocked. King Kong spins Godzilla around by his tail and tosses him across the ground, 50 yards away into a big building. It falls on top of the lizard and burys him. King Kong let out a roaring like laugh. Godzilla recovers and explodes out of the mess of rubble. He roars in really dangerous rage, and fires his breath at King Kong. But King Kong, filled with so much power, is a oblivious to Godzilla's nuclear breath, ignoring Godzilla's powerful blasts.

He runs right through the fire made by Godzilla's breath, and tackles Godzilla to the ground and begins landing a ton of electrifying punches across his jaw, nose and neck, hard. Godzilla was in serious pain from the punches and tried to get King Kong off of him, but King Kong was too strong now. Godzilla tries firing his breath into Kong Kong's face, which works, burning his face a bit and Godzilla manages to get his feet up and kick King Kong back by the guts. Godzilla gets back to his feet and the fight continues.

Godzilla was not going to lose to King Kong like last time, there was just now way he would let that happen. He would get his revenge, right here, and right now! Godzilla runs at King Kong, but King Kong grabs his arm and flips him over his shoulder once again, shocking him in the process. Godzilla was now really angry.

This giant ape was proving to be a real pain. Godzilla gets to his feet, and with anger, finally manages to knock King Kong down by sweeping him off his feet with his tail. But King Kong still filled with power, gets back up rather fast, and rams his head into Godzilla's gut, causing him to do a painful rolling back-flip onto a building. Godzilla gets back up. Little did he know, he was right near the cliff to where the ocean was.

He was unaware of it, too. But not King Kong. He runs towards Godzilla and the two fight more. After so many punches, kicks, grappling, scratching, and even heatbutting, King Kong grabs Godzilla, shocking him in the process, but Godzilla, with one final strength, lifts the powered up ape right over his shoulder, and King Kong goes falling down.

He lands in the ocean with a big booming splash! Godzilla roars in victory when Kong doesn't come back up. He didn't care weather he was dead or not, all that mattered was that King Kong was out of his way for good. Godzilla claps his hands in victory too. Godzilla then turns his attention back to Japan, stomping off to finish what he came to do, destroy the city.


End file.
